onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Windfall Pirates
The Windfall Pirates are a growing crew with offbeat members from the South Blue. The crew has managed to remain under the radar of authorities and aren't perceived as a threat by the government, yet they have managed to get themselves into more trouble than average crews and have made some powerful enemies. They currently own two ships, the Hasty Retreat and the Dragoon, the former is docked in the first half of the Grandline while the latter doubles as a sea vessel and air ship and is getting them through the New World. Members In order of joining the crew: *Cujo Durante - Captain *Kraden - First Mate *Kaleigh Bolt - Shipwright, Inventor *Patches - Lookout *Ursa & Tigra - Deck Hand *Sylvester Felix - Cabin Boy *Alexi Conrad - Navigator, Librarian *Joel Zhivago - Doctor, Swordsman *Julian Dwight - Quartermaster, Smuggler Allies *Joshua Tinker *Grover Kastle *Kaiser Klause Enemies *Benito Snapsaw *Mr. Pi & Ms. Halloween *Warden Babylon *Adrian Faust *New World Trading Co. *Quinton Banks *Gureuma History Cujo and Kraden set sail from the South Blue. Before reaching the Grandline they meet, Kaleigh, a shipwright and inventor, who is working for a crew of pirates known as the Gear Head Pirates. The crew is made entirely of cyborgs, and setting sail for the Grandline. Cujo makes trouble with the captain, Joshua Tinker, and defeats him on account of Tinker's mechanical failure. Kaleigh joins Cujo's crew and provides him with his first ship and joins the crew. They enter the Grandline. Kraden finds a blue swirly pumpkin in his garden and uses it on Patches to fashion a new head for the scarecrow, and passes on its powers. The pumpkin turns out to be the Tori Tori no Mi model:crow, and Patches comes to life. Cujo tries taking a bite out of Patches head but fails to gain any powers. Cujo holds a recruitment for new member on a small island. Small island is attacked by Benito Snapsaw and his Landfall pirates. Cujo and his new recruits Ursa, Tigra, and Sylvester fend off the attack and defeat the super rookie. The crew finally settle on a name: the Windfall Pirates. Cujo disagrees naming the crew after Sylvester's powers, but the rest of crew explain that they should be Windfall Pirates after defeating the Landfall Pirates. The crew meets Grover Kastle and Alexi Conrad as they are being hunted by the World Government, and explain their prior predicament with the Exemplar Roster. They help one another escape world government officials, and Alexi joins Cujo's crew and bids farewell to Grover wishing him the best of luck. The Crew arrive on a small island that resembles the old west that is plagued by disease and fear. The whole crew gets sick except for Patches who flies to another island to find a doctor. Patches finds Joel Zhivago, who is perplexed by the mysterious scarecrow, he is wary to leave his germ free home but eventually lets the scarecrow fly him to the island. Joel comes face to face with Mr. Pi & Ms. Halloween. Joel defeats Mr. Pi, and Ms. Halloween's powers backfire because Joel's biggest fear is a dying patient. Joel cures the island and joins the crew. The crew look for a way to get into the New World and meet Julian Dwight a smuggler with his own airship. the crew bid farewell to the Hasty Retreat and enter the sky islands. After an adventure or two they encounter a stone building in the middle of the sky ocean. It turns out to a tower prison that extends to the sea below. The Crew must fight Warden Babylon who uses his Bodo Bodo no Mi powers to force them to fight one another, but then Cujo discovers his abilities for haki and is able to defeat his friends without hurting them. After escaping the prison Kraden becomes ill and Julian suggests that his boss Faust may have a cure. Cujo meets Faust but is double crossed and ends up trapped in his collection. There he discovers a gift box containing Kaiser Klause. After defeating Klause, Cujo is given a cure an elixir of Sennenryu bones which will grant pseudo immortality. Klause becomes the Windfall Pirates personal broker to the new world. Kraden is stronger than every with the elixir. And Julian witnessing his bosses treachery officially joins the crew. To be continued... Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Crew Category:South Blue Pirate Crews Category:Windfall Pirates Category:Protagonists Category:Godot83